clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arsenal55702/1
Leave a message if you want to talk to me Cut http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gaaaaaaaaaasp.png http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yuppii_stamp_and_bg_avatar.png http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Minka43_avatar_stamp.png http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:COOLBOY_COOLSTAMP_AVATAR.png Cut-out please - User Infobox Hi Aresnal, I made the infobox for you, however, i didn't know what to add in some parameters, so i wrote next to thaem what you need to add in those places? Also, i added the image of you and artantic to the infobox, as it's the only image i found of your penguin. you can replace it, of course. ( ) 13:47, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thx arsenal. srry i was late on the rewrite im new at this:p Check DM on twitter CHECK DM ON TWITTER Your friend ~ ¬.¬ ~ listen to my wise words A friend in need is a friend indeed think about it ;) Your friend ~ ¬.¬~ Hi This Is Where Razaq1 Talks YEAH OVA HERE its me Razaq1 again I need your help alot. Can you please add Herbert stlye to my user page and also add dubstep puffle to and please add a title that says Videos. I treied it but it didn't really work out that good hope you can do that asap (as soon as possiable) thanks Arsenal. mail me back. OH hey Aresnal my user page is messed up the friend list please fix that asap thanks Your Poll User:Historicalcp Hey man! Wazz up? Anyways, I checked your profile and saw your poll, I voted but I have seen 2 options, they were Chrisdog93 and Eric703, dude, Chrisdog (Or should I say ChrisHOG93) and Eirc703 shouldn't be on the poll since they don't deserve to be famous people, anyways just saying, nah I am joking but of course, I hate Chrishog93 and Eric703, however, you have a nice profile there, I will meet you soon ;) ~Best Fishes~ Yo Mordo thanks for seeing my profile :p and ya and i took out cd93 and eric :p and btw Best Fishes XD hahaha and btw i love Regular Show ! User:Arsenal55702 Question about your requested icon Hey Arsenal! Quick question: What color do you want the penguin to be? Curious. ;) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 18:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC)' Also, do you want the background to be Christmas-themed? Thanks. ;) No not christmas themed . Music Themed ;). And i almost forgot the text should say Samsungs3 and color is dark blue GunnerTID What color? Hey Arsenal! What color do you want your custom penguin? :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 13:58, December 6, 2012 (UTC)' Dark Blue ! GunnerTID User page protected Hi Aresnal, I've protected your user page (though i don't know why you wanted me to protect it). Please contact me if you want it to be unprotected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:i Met Cena12121 what You want me 2 clap 4 ya or something AHH take 5 riyals and tawakal alla allah, Lol kiddin' cool but remember that YOU are friends with him by cheating and dont EVER forget that Your friend ¬.¬ Here's ya custom penguin! Sorry for the long wait, here it is. :) Arsenal custom_edited-1.png|Here it is! Hope you like it! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:48, December 9, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks man your awesome ;) --Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:19, December 9, 2012 (UTC)GunnerTID (talk) Your icon Here's ya icon! :) Arsenal custom_edited-1 with bg and txt.png|Here it is! Bye-ya! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 14:39, December 11, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks man it looks awesome :D --Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:41, December 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sofa King3 Hi Aresnal, Shurow made sure to block , so he shouldn't cause further issues. If you take a scrrenshot of someone breaking the rules, please make sure not to cover its name with paint, although there are the chat logs as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't trying to cover the name i was trying to show where the cuss is Arsenal55702 (talk) GunnerTID The guest post Here's the guest post below. --- Hi guys! This is Ocean6100. I'm friends with Arsenal on the Club Penguin Wikia. I own a blog. I enjoy talking to Club Penguin moderators (who doesn't, right?), and I like to do graphic art. The Holiday Party is coming up, with a few surprises ahead! What are you most excited about in the party? Arctic White is coming out, Rockhopper is coming, with a new background I believe, and there will be a Ultimate Christmas Gift! Who knows what other surprises are in store? So, keep on waddlin' penguins, and, as Billybob would say... "Waddle On!" ~Ocean6100 --- Hope you like it, Arsenal! Bye! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 14:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC)' If i post it my name will come it will show posted by ______ my name will show it'll be better if i made you an author on my site . '''--Arsenal55702 (talk) You did not do it Hey bro you said you were going to that prank page thing thanks hope you can do it. Razaq1 Oops sorry forgot --Arsenal55702 (talk) 07:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Arsenal55702 Arsenal55702 (talk)